


I'm Following the Map That Leads to You

by Kioee



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tags will be updated, each chapter loosely inspired by a different song, each chapter takes place at a different time in their lives, we are projecting lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: Mac and Dennis have been a part of each other's lives for so long and they always find each other in the end.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Atavan Halen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school party games can be something so personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) by Fall Out Boy

Dennis had been invited to a party at Adriano’s house and while Mac and Charlie hadn’t technically been invited, Dennis figured that Tim knew they’d be coming along. Charlie was hopeless. He was just fucking weird and would probably find something to get high off in a bathroom before everybody made him eat weird shit. Mac, on the other hand, had a real opportunity. He was a complete asshole, but this was a party. If he could supply the weed, people wouldn’t care that he wasn’t actually wanted. Dennis, of course, was a god amongst men and would be welcomed with open arms and adoration.

They arrived at Adriano’s, making their way in without bothering to knock. A few sideways glances were thrown their way, but other than that, no one made much of a fuss that they were there. Dennis frowned. There should be at least some acknowledgement that he’d arrived. They’d have to show their proper respects sooner or later.

“Oh, food,” Charlie said as he veered off toward a table set up with snacks and such. Mac, the only true friend he had apparently, stayed by his side. Mac would be rewarded for his loyalty later. For now, they had to find where all the fun stuff was happening. It was easy enough when they spotted a group of their classmates sitting in a circle on the floor in the den, empty beer bottle in the middle. Dennis smiled.

“Hey, guys. I’m finally here,” he announced, and people looked up at him. Dennis chose to ignore that they mostly looked unimpressed.

Tim Murphy looked pleased enough. “We’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven,” he said as he waved Dennis over. “Come join us!”

One of the girls scrunched her face in disgust. “I am not playing with Ronnie the Rat.”

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the crowd. “Why’s he even here?” someone shouted. Mac looked uncomfortable and looked at Dennis for guidance. If he was looking for Dennis to use his sway to get him invited to the game, he was sorely mistaken. His people had spoken, and they didn’t want the Rat in their midst.

“Go find Charlie,” Dennis said. “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Mac frowned and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as he stalked away. That was fine, Dennis tried to convince himself. It was what he wanted. Their classmates at least seemed open to letting Dennis join them and he wedged himself in between a couple of the better-looking girls. Dennis could only hope to share a closet with one of them.

“Alright,” Adriano said. “Last to join is next to spin,” he continued as he gestured between the bottle and Dennis.

Dennis gladly placed his hand on the bottle, gave a wink to the girl on his right and spun. It had a good twist to it. It wasn’t a sloppy spin that wavered and wandered the circle. It was a nice, steady spin. The kind of spin that would put Dennis with exactly who he wanted it to land on. The kind of spin that would point the bottle to—

“Tim!” came Adriano’s voice with a laugh and everyone began chittering or gossiping to each other. Tim looked at Dennis, almost apologizing as if it was his fault the bottle landed on him. When the laughter died down a little, Adrian spoke up again. “That’s the rules, though. Reynolds and Murphy, get in the closet.” He snorted. “Not that you ever left it.” The remark earned a lot of laughs again, but Dennis didn’t find it funny at all. They weren’t about to back down from the challenge, though, and so Dennis let himself be locked in the closet with Tim Murphy.

Dennis and Tim stared at each other for a moment. Why had they let the two of them in here together? Dennis could be making out with some girl from their class instead. A hot girl. With large breasts. There was a fair few who had developed them since freshman year. At the very least if he was to be stuck with a guy, he’d want it to be Mac. They’d at least be able to have a decent conversation instead of staring at each other in silence.

“So, no one would have to know if we made out a little.” Tim’s voice broke Dennis from his thoughts. 

He blinked a few times. “What?”

Tim looked away. “Forget it. Sorry. Don’t tell anyone I brought it up.”

“No, we can make out if you want,” Dennis replied quickly. Now things were interesting. He leaned a little closer. Tim was good-looking and Dennis had heard he was a good kisser. He just never thought Tim would want to kiss him.

Tim smiled. “Cool,” he said.

“Cool,” Dennis agreed.

They leaned toward each other. Tim’s lips were softer than Dennis had expected. He parted his lips and slid his tongue over Tim’s bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Dennis sighed as he ran his tongue over Tim’s. He wasn’t as yielding as the girls he’d made out with, but it was kind of nice. He moved his hands, sliding them up Tim’s arms and running one hand through Tim’s hair. 

They heard a click and pulled apart, standing as far from each other as they could in the small space. Tim avoided eye contact while Dennis looked idly at his nails. He looked up at his classmates standing outside the closet.

Adriano stood in front of everyone. “Have a good time in there?” he mocked.

“That felt more like thirty minutes,” Dennis said. “I came here for a party, not to stand around in the dark.” There really should have been some consideration. These people shouldn’t have hidden him away. Though he did enjoy himself, it wasn’t like they knew it would happen and they would ridicule him if they found out. They’d try to knock him off his throne.

Tim laughed. “Yeah, get us some drinks!” He was pulled through the crowd and handed a cup while Dennis looked around and found Mac and Charlie hanging off to the side.

Charlie was happily helping himself to a cheese plate, giving Dennis only a brief wave. Mac, however, grinned and walked over to him slinging an arm around his shoulder. “How was your seven minutes with Tim Murphy?” he snickered.

Dennis pushed him off. “Best seven minutes of my life since I didn’t have to listen to you the whole time.” 

Mac pushed him back. “Whatever. Besides, Tim’s better than Maureen and her dead tooth. I do not know how you ever dated her.” Mac pulled a face. “She’s disgusting.”

Dennis scoffed. Mac just had no taste. Maureen didn’t have any problems with her teeth. “She’s hot. And what?” he argues. “You think a hot girl is more disgusting than Tim Murphy?”

“Yes!” Mac replies too fast. He catches the implication of his words. “Ugh, no.” He sighs. “Maureen, specifically, is disgusting. And if I had to choose between her smelly rotten breath and Tim Murphy.” Mac considered the choice. “Well at least Tim’s mouth is probably clean.”

It was, Dennis thought. It tasted faintly of cheap vodka but definitely nothing offending. Dennis hoped he didn’t have any bad tastes or smells coming from his mouth. The argument was still stupid. Mac always found something wrong with any girl he tried to date. Some were definitely disgusting. Dennis figured Mac didn’t actually want to date women, but he certainly wasn’t going to fault him for pretending like he did. At least not while the assholes they went to school with would probably beat him or something. And Dennis just didn’t care for the thought of Mac getting beaten for something so stupid.

“Let’s stop talking about Tim’s mouth and rejoin the party, huh?” Dennis suggested. Mac laughed and let Dennis lead them into the crowd. It was easy to just exist with Mac around. Even if someone else gave him a nasty look or refused to treat him with the proper deference, Mac would always be there. Dennis could count on that. Dennis could count on Mac. 

Charlie was less reliable. There was no telling what he’d be up to at a given moment or if he’d break plans. After the party when they were all supposed to go back to Dennis’s house, Charlie said he wasn’t coming with. He shuffled around. “You know, I just got stuff to do,” he tried to explain.

“What stuff, Charlie?” Dennis insisted. “This is the stuff you’re supposed to be doing tonight.” Dennis felt the heat rising in his body. How dare Charlie not want to be in his presence. 

Charlie just shrugged. “You coming, Mac?”

Dennis sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widened, the way they usually did before he started screaming, as he glanced at Mac. 

Mac, for his part, looked shocked all the same. “What?” Mac looked between Dennis and Charlie. “I want to stay at Dennis’s tonight.” He frowned and Dennis didn’t think anyone had ever looked sadder in the entire history of mankind. “Like we planned.”

“Okay,” Charlie said and started walking away. “You guys have fun. I’ll update you on my findings.” He was definitely drunk and that was the only reason Dennis kept from showing him the sheer fury at having abandoned him. He could get fucked though. Dennis hoped he’d trip and fall.

Looking over at Mac, Dennis felt himself calm down. “Just you and me tonight, then.”

With a glance at Charlie’s retreating figure, Mac laughed. “I don’t know what was up with that.”

Dennis huffed. “I never know what’s going on with him.”

Mac laughed a bit. “Keeps things interesting at least,” he said, and Dennis couldn’t find it in himself to be too angry anymore. That was just Charlie. Mac always knew the right thing to say.

They slipped in the door, not bothering to sneak around. His dad wasn’t home, and his mom was probably drunker than they were. Not that she ever cared if Dennis broke the rules. He could do no wrong. He was the perfect child, always deserving of praise and love and the crushing weight of her presence. It was too much sometimes.

“You want to raid the kitchen before heading upstairs?” Dennis offered. There was sure to be snacks or beer they could grab. Dennis wasn’t ready to go to bed yet.

“Yeah, dude,” Mac agreed. “We can watch a movie or something, too.” He grinned like he had something big planned and dug a plastic bag out of his pocket. “And we can smoke up.”

Dennis grinned back. “Nice, dude. You’ve had that the whole time?”

Mac nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to save it for when it was just the three of us dicking around here.” He snorted. “But Charlie bailed so it’s just you and me.”

“Good,” Dennis said. “He’s just going to have to miss out.” 

They sat and watched Die Hard, Dennis leaning on Mac as they passed the weed back and forth to each other. It was so comfortable with Mac. Everything felt right with Mac. He thought back to the party when he wished he was with Mac instead of Tim. A part of Dennis still wanted that.

“I’m tired, Mac,” Dennis announced as the movie ended. “I need to sleep off this high.”

Mac yawned. “Me too. Grab me a pillow and a blanket so I can camp out on the floor.”

Dennis rolled his eyes as he sat up on the bed. “You don’t need to sleep on the floor. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Biting his lip, Mac looked at Dennis. “You want to share the bed?”

“Just come here, Mac,” Dennis snapped. Mac sighed but crawled into bed, nonetheless. He felt very stiff as he scooched closer to Dennis, flinching as he felt Dennis’s arms wrap around him. Dennis huffed. “Relax.”

Mac tried to, but Dennis could still feel the tension in his body. Guys didn’t just cuddle together. Or maybe they did. There wasn’t a lot of frame of reference in their lives for what friends did with each other. It felt right, though. 

“Dennis,” Mac said quietly, his voice a question.

Dennis huffed again. “What, Mac?” Dennis was clearly annoyed, and Mac didn’t really want to push it, but he needed to just make sure.

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice barely a whisper.

Dennis huffed again but wrapped his arms tighter around Mac. “Of course, this is okay. It’s you and it’s me.”

Dennis felt Mac relax against him, finally.

Moments like that happen more often after that. Nothing too much happens. They would just fall asleep holding each other. Or, if Mac was being especially homophobic that night, they’d fall asleep as far apart as possible and wake up holding each other. It was all fine. They dated and slept with other people, but Dennis knew none of them had what he and Mac had, even if Mac didn’t want to put a name to it. Dennis didn’t want to either. It would just ruin it.

The night before Dennis leaves for college he invited Mac to stay the night. They’d hung out with Charlie, and Schmitty and Psycho Pete for the whole week before and Dennis wanted Mac to himself. The last night he had before starting his new life, and he wanted it to be perfect. He just had to approach Mac the right way about it. Everyone else had gone home and Mac lingered around. He’d probably stay if Dennis asked. Dennis didn’t want to ask but it was necessary to his plan.

“Stay with me?” Dennis hates feeling vulnerable and hates coming off as needy and desperate even more, but he doesn’t know what will happen after he goes off to college. It’s only across the city but Philly is big and though he’d like to visit during breaks, he doesn’t know if he will. This could be his last time seeing Mac, and he doesn’t want it to end.

Mac, thankfully, just smiled. “Of course, dude.”

Dennis hates that he loves Mac. He wants to rip out the part of himself that has those feelings. He thinks Mac loves him back, but is too wrapped up in what God, his dad, or society has to say to ever admit it. Dennis can’t blame him. He’s usually so wrapped up in his own shit, but it’s different. He’s not gay. So, what if he hopes just for one night that Mac will forget all the shame and guilt? Dennis likes women. He likes sex with women. He’s straight. He just likes to explore a little. That’s what his youth is for. And besides, he loves the attention, the approval he gets from other. Maybe that’s the real thing he’s attracted to and gender doesn’t have anything to do with it.

Mac moved closer to him before Dennis even has to ask. Dennis, in turn, rested his head on Mac’s shoulder. Despite all the freaking out he’s done every time they’ve gotten too close, Mac let Dennis have this moment. Maybe he knew, too that this might all come to an end the moment Dennis packs up and leaves for school. Dennis wanted to say something, or do something, that would either bring them closer together or ruin this forever. Instead, he stayed laying next to Mac, not saying anything until they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. All I Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic highs and lows of college parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is All I've Ever Wanted by Basshunter

If Dennis believed in miracles, he’d say that Mac not missing his phone call for the thousandth time was one. Mac had been picking up odd jobs here and there, trying to save up to move out of his parents’ place. He claimed that his mom still needed him around to help out but that it was about time he forged his own way in the world like a baby bird kicked out of the nest. Luther didn’t seem to have a problem with Mac still hanging around home if he was willing to do some weed dealing on the side. He kept him away from the harder stuff and Mac said that was just to protect him from the harsher sentences that things like heroin or meth carried. Dennis thought that was bullshit and it was pathetic that Mac thought his parents gave two shits about him. He’d let Mac live in his delusion though, especially since it gave him access to a phone when he was around.

With pure luck, Mac was the one who answered. “Dennis!” Mac said, and Dennis could hear the surprise in his voice. With the way their schedules had been, they hadn’t talked in a long time. 

“Hey, Mac,” said Dennis, taking note of the sadness in his voice and he winced. He hoped Mac didn’t pick up on it. Sometimes Mac knew exactly what Dennis needed, but most of the time he was obtuse as fuck when it came to catching onto even the smallest emotional cues. 

“What’s up, dude? How’s college? I bet you’re acing all your classes and banging all sorts of cool, smart chicks. How are the parties? Have you done a keg stand? Do you ever--?”

“Mac!” Dennis interrupted, the agitation creeping into his voice.

“Sorry, bro,” Mac said, clearing his throat. “It’s just been so long since we’ve talked.” He coughed. “I miss you,” he added with a mumble. 

“I miss you, too, buddy.” Dennis couldn’t help but smile and he hoped Mac knew how much his words could affect him. He didn’t smile like that for just anyone. Mac was special. “I want to see you again,” Dennis continued.

“Me too!” Mac’s excitement always lifted his spirits. “I was just thinking about you the other day, and I think I could probably get a weekend off or something and bus across town.” There was a beat, but before Dennis could reply Mac continued. “You know only if you wanted to. I know college is busy and you’ve probably got plans every weekend and—”

“Mac, shut up!” Dennis wanted to see Mac and missed him more than he could even describe, but goddammit if he didn’t annoy the shit out of him at all times. “Just tell me what weekend you want to visit we’ll hang out.”

It was stupid how antsy Dennis felt as he waited for Mac to arrive. He’d skipped all his Friday classes, as if he’d be able to concentrate on them anyway. It was stupid that they hadn’t seen each other in months. UPenn was in the city, and Dennis had a car. It was also stupid how much Dennis missed Mac, though he would never, ever admit just how much. Dennis Reynolds didn’t _pine_ or _yearn_ for anyone. That would be ridiculous. 

Mac was probably fine without Dennis. He had Charlie and they’d been friends even longer than he’d been friends with Dennis. Still, Dennis thought that if he was forced to choose between the two of them, it would at least be a tricky decision. Charlie was losing points now, though, because he didn’t want to spend the weekend holed up in Dennis’s dorm room, partying like people who actually got into college. Charlie was just going to miss out and Dennis would have Mac all to himself. He smiled at the thought.

“Hey, Den!” Mac called out, as he walked in the entrance of the dorm house, waving with one hand and adjusting the strap on his backpack with the other. Dennis looked up and smiled widely when he saw Mac, standing up immediately. “Mac! You made it!” he said and strode over. He slung an arm around Mac’s shoulders.

“Of course, dude,” Mac said. “I missed you,” he added. He sounded desperate, but it only made Dennis smile more. He wasn’t the only one who felt this way.

They were on the same page. “I missed you, too, buddy.”

Dennis squeezed Mac’s shoulder. “Let’s go get high in my room.”

“Yeah,” Mac said with that huge smile that cut right to Dennis’s core every time he saw it. It had been too long since he saw it.

Mac didn’t always have the best weed, but Dennis could appreciate that he brought the better stuff for such an occasion. It mellowed them out without knocking them out. It put Dennis in a good mood at the least. He stretched an arm out and tapped Mac’s chest.

“Hm?” Mac mumbled as he looked over at Dennis.

“There’s a rave tomorrow night,” he said. “You wanna go?”

“Never been to a rave,” Mac said as he took the last puff of the joint. He always took the last puff. Dennis always let him.

“They’re pretty cool. I think you’ll like it.” There was a lot of energy about them. It would be the perfect place for Mac to really let loose.

“Tomorrow night, then,” Dennis said as he scooted closer to Mac on the bed. “Scooch. We’re sleeping now.”

Dennis loved raves. It was hard to see anything with the flashing lights and the music made it impossible to try and talk to anyone. Mac looked like he didn’t know what to do but stay in his spot and at least pretend to be having a good time. It wasn’t too hard. Plenty of people moved against him in a dance of sorts. They didn’t need to know what they were doing but swaying and grinding seemed to be good enough.

“Mac.” Dennis yelled Mac’s name directly in his ear. Mac turned around, looking relieved to see Dennis.

“Den,” he breathed out. Dennis handed him a cup and Mac drank from it, not caring what was in it as long as it was alcohol. It was just a vodka and fruit punch mix, but something about the rave made everything so much better. He looked over at Dennis, acutely aware that his friend was staring at him. “What?”

“Take this!” Dennis shouted and held a small, white pill in between his fingers, moving it to Mac’s mouth. Mac opened his mouth, probably to ask what it was instead of just doing what he said, but Dennis cut him off by placing the pill on his tongue. Dennis’s fingers lingered for a moment on Mac’s tongue bitter pill in his mouth. Mac swallowed the pill down with his drink.

“What is it?” he finally got out, grabbing onto Dennis’s shoulder to stop him from dancing around him.

Dennis kept trying to dance but leaned in to reply. “E.”

“Oh, cool.” Dennis was sure Mac had never had ecstasy before. Getting high generally consisted of weed and various household chemicals, but it was a lot of fun. He just had to wait for it to kick in. Until then, they’d just dance and enjoy the party.

Dennis started feeling it, hanging on every body dancing near them. Or maybe he was just in the mood to touch as many people as possible. Mac slid over to Dennis, wrapping an arm around his waist. “This is great!” he said. “Man, I’m really glad I came out here this weekend.”

Dennis gave him a wide smile. “I’m glad, too.” Dennis slung an arm around his shoulders. “I was actually pretty happy Charlie didn’t come.”

“I can’t hear you over the music,” Mac replied, and Dennis pulled him out of the main room to the outside. The music was still loud, but they could at least hear each other. Dennis kept an arm on Mac.

“I said I’m glad Charlie’s not here,” Dennis repeated.

Mac scrunched up his face. “Why? Charlie would be awesome here! And I think he’d like taking some E. This shit is great!” Mac wrapped his arms around Dennis. He felt warm and perfect. Dennis had his arms wrapped around Mac as well, one hand stroking his hair, the other on the small of his back, pressing him close. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and Mac’s breath just as ragged against his neck. This was exactly what he wanted

“I don’t want Charlie involved in this,” Dennis replied. “God, you’re so hot, Mac.”

Mac’s cheeks flushed. “What?” he drawled out. “Fuck, Dennis, are you hitting on me?” He looked Dennis in the eye. “’Because I’d be cool with that if you are.”

Dennis rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed before kissing Mac.

Mac gasped a little and Dennis took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Mac’s mouth. Mac ran his tongue against Dennis’s, all too happy to make out with him. His grip on Dennis tightened, holding as close as possible. Dennis moaned and wedged a knee between Mac’s legs. Mac was already hard.

“Holy shit, dude,” Mac said as they pulled apart. “You’re a great kisser. Even better than I imagined.”

Dennis smirked. “You imagined kissing me?”

Mac laughed, nerves and giddiness getting to him. “Yeah, are you kidding? I mean, I know you’re a guy but I’ve always kind of wanted to make out with you.” He gave a small shrug. “And Schmitty, but who doesn’t want to make out with Schmitty?”

“Yeah me too.” Dennis laughed and kissed Mac’s neck. “I actually made out with Tim Murphy,” he added. “Before he slept with my prom date, obviously.”

Mac was too busy letting out a moan to respond, letting Dennis capture his mouth again. Mac was so eager, and Dennis was all too happy to oblige. He wanted this to last forever. Mac whined when he pulled away again.

“You ever imagine fucking me?” Dennis emphasized his question by rolling his hips against Mac’s.

Mac nodded. “When I lost my virginity, I wished it was you instead.” Dennis moaned at that answer.

“Goddammit, Mac.” Dennis bit at Mac’s neck, his grip firm on his sides. “Wanna go back to my dorm room?”

Mac grinned wide. “Yes!” he half-shouted, giggling at the sound of how loud his voice was.

Dennis laughed too. “Pretty eager, aren’t you?”

Mac bumped him lightly. “Hey, it was your idea.” He left a quick kiss on his lips. “Getting me high as shit like this.”

“Okay, okay,” Dennis admitted. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“You won’t,” Mac challenged, and Dennis responded by biting his neck again before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street, back to the dorms. It was easier said than done, as Mac kept stopping. Every bush or building or statue was suddenly the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. It was like the universe was working against Dennis, delaying all of this as long as possible. Still, Mac looked so excited to be out here, reveling in the vast wonders of the campus.

“College is great, Dennis!”

Dennis just laughed. “It really fucking is, dude. All these professors don’t give a shit what you do.” He laughed again. “And the work is stuff I actually give a shit about, so it doesn’t suck ass to write an essay.”

Mac nodded. “Nice, dude.” 

With all the stops they took along the way, including pissing on one of the rival frat houses, it took about an hour to get back to Dennis’s room. The high was starting to wear off a little, though the rapid heartbeat stayed. Mac looked nervous. Dennis didn’t like that Mac was starting to shift around so much like he did when he wasn’t sure something was a good idea.

“We should go back to the party!” Mac said like it was the greatest idea he’d ever had.

“I’m really horny right now, Mac.” They’d gone all this way and now Mac was trying to back out. Dennis just wanted Mac pressed against him again.

Mac whined. “That’s why we should go back to the party. There were so many chicks there.”

Dennis moved closer to Mac, running a hand on his bicep. “I thought we were gonna help each other out.”

Mac flinched. “Well, that’s just kind of gay, dude.”

Dennis floundered, voice sputtering before replying. “I mean, yeah, technically, but come on. We’re both hot and it would feel so good, Mac.” He slid his hand up Mac’s arm and settled on his neck.

“You really think I’m hot?” Mac replied leaning into Dennis’s touch. Dennis had said it before, but the party felt like forever ago, like it hadn’t really happened.

Mac’s skin was warm, and his eyes were wide and bright. “Yeah, baby, I want it so bad.” Dennis knew he sounded desperate, but the drugs always had that effect on him; they broke down his vulnerability and made him unafraid to ask for what he wanted. Having Mac here just made it more intense. “I know you’ve got something good for me.” Dennis slipped a hand between Mac’s legs and palmed him through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Mac breathed out. His hands clawed into Dennis’s shoulders to steady himself.

“I’ll make you feel so good.” Dennis leaned closer, breathing on Mac’s neck as he spoke. “I know you want it.”

Mac whined and rolled his hips into the touch. “I’m not supposed to want this.”

There it was. That doubt that always came up whenever Dennis got too close to Mac, whenever he tried to push the boundaries just a little bit more. But there was no reason to stop now. No reason at all, Dennis thought as he leaned in to kiss Mac again.

Mac backed away. “No, dude, it’s against God.”

It was always some excuse, but the truth was that Mac just hated him. Just put up with him out of pity. Well, Dennis Reynolds didn’t take pity from low-life poverty-stricken drug dealers. Dennis slammed a fist against the wall. “Get out! Get out! Get out!” he screamed.

Mac looked at him, brows knit together. “Dude, there’s no bus running right now.”

“I don’t give a shit. Get the fuck away from me.” It wasn’t the first time he’d yelled at Mac like this, and Mac doesn’t back down. Previous experience had shown that he might get hit or scratched, but that didn’t seem to matter to him right now. Dennis couldn’t stand that. He needed him gone. Mac is dead to him and he doesn’t want to see him ever again.

“Go!” he shouted again, this time shoving Mac away.

“Jesus Christ, dude,” Mac said. “Let me at least get my shit.” Dennis gave him the courtesy of getting his bag out of his room. He didn’t want any traces of Mac here when he woke up.

It was Christmas break before they saw each other again. Dennis was out doing shopping and hating the fact that his mom made him feel obligated to get things for his dad and sister. Christmas was stupid and so were Christmas gifts. He stopped when he saw Mac standing by one of the storefronts of the mall, looking at some shit he definitely couldn’t afford. He wasn’t mad anymore and didn’t think he ever really had been.

“Mac,” Dennis called out and Mac looked at him a smile growing on his face. Everything felt right again. He walked over to his friend. “I missed you, man. Let’s go get cocoa or whatever dumb holiday shit they’ve got at the food court.”

“Yeah,” Mac replied, excitedly and like nothing bad had ever happened between them. “I think the chick at that cocoa stand has the hots for me because she always puts in extra marshmallows.”

Dennis let Mac ramble. It was good to hear his voice. He didn’t ever want to push him away again.


	3. King of Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening a business is not stressful at all and is actually really fun 100% of the time

Frank Reynolds gave his children business advice whenever he had the chance. (Which was whenever he ran out of excuses to be away from home or Barbara complained enough about having to be with the children so much despite them having a nanny.)

More accurately, he gave Sweet Dee business advice and Dennis just happened to be around. Dennis would still listen, though, and pretend like his dad actually gave two shits about him. Dee claimed their dad didn’t care about her either, but Dennis knew he had a soft spot for Dee. Their dad always insisted Dennis involve Dee in his plans, or share his things with her, or be nice to her in general. It was clear who he liked better and who he thought ought to run the business when they got older.

So, Dee was prepared with statements like “Cut corners as much as you can. If the government hasn’t banned it, you can do it, and even if it’s banned, find a loophole,” or “Pay people as low as you can. I do this by outsourcing as much of the scrub work as possible. Cambodians are thrilled to make ten cents an hour,” or “Don’t be like those women that get themselves knocked up and trash their careers.” (Admittedly, even if Dennis pretended his dad was giving advice to both of them, he couldn’t justify pretending that one applied to him.)

The most important lesson he reiterated over and over again however was “Never go into business with a friend because he’ll always screw you over.” It was advice that Frank had plenty of examples to back it up. This advice was based on personal experience wherein Frank was the one who always screwed his friends over. If it got him more money, he’d sell a friend on the black market. And Dennis had a sneaking suspicion that he had. Either way, Dennis had heard more than enough times that trusting a friend as your business partner was just about the worst decision you could make.

When Dennis graduated college, he ignored that piece of advice and on a day like this, he wished he hadn’t.

“We’ve got plans, okay? It’s a solid business plan,” Dennis said.

Mac, Dennis, and Charlie sat in the living room of Mac and Dennis’s new apartment. Papers were spread out over the floor, covered with expense estimates and business contracts and building inspections and licensing. They were really doing this. They were really opening a bar together. Everything felt absolutely right in this world. Dennis had a sense of purpose.

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed. “Those jerks at the bank approved the loan so they must have thought we had a good idea going here.”

“Dennis, you don’t even know what half the expenses are for,” Mac whined. He was always whining about something. Dennis wasn’t sure about living with him sometimes. “You’re so shit at money stuff. We wouldn’t even have the solid business plan if it wasn’t for me.”

Dennis scoffed. “I came up with the plan. You just put the numbers on it that proved it was a good one.”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Okay dude.”

With a snort, Dennis stood up. “Don’t act all high and mighty. You would be nothing without me.” He started gathering up the papers, Mac and Charlie scrambling to try and keep them in sight. “Both of you. Your credit is so abysmal that the only reason the bank gave us a loan is because I’m not a financial risk.” He snatched a paper out of Mac’s hand, leaning down to look him right in the eyes. “If I’m so shit at money, why can’t you get a bank loan or sign a lease?”

Mac stood up, grabbing the paper back out of Dennis’s hand. “Go fuck yourself.” Dennis watched as Mac grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment. He laughed and looked at Charlie.

“Where’s the idiot gonna go? This is where he lives now.” Instead of the solidarity and loyalty he expected from Charlie, he just got a weird look.

“You know, you were being kind of an asshole,” said Charlie. 

Dennis frowned. “_I’m_ the asshole?”

Charlie shrugged. “Yeah like, I know me and Mac don’t have the best credit. I don’t have any because I like to stay off the grid that way. I don’t need to take some sort of bank handout when I can scrape by with just my wits, but that’s no reason to shit on Mac, man.”

The two of them looked at each other, silence hanging over them. Dennis hated feeling shamed for anything. He certainly wouldn’t let Charlie of all people make him feel bad about himself. Or feel sorry for Mac’s shit decisions. “Yeah, well, he should have known better how to manage his money.”

Charlie gave him a look. “C’mon, man.”

“Ugh, fine.” Dennis grabbed his own jacket and slammed the door behind him. Stupid Charlie for somehow being his moral compass. Stupid Mac for disagreeing with the plan. Stupid Dennis for always pushing him away anytime things seemed to be going well. They were blood brothers. They lived together. They were starting a business together. Mac was trying. He was always trying. Dennis barely tried at all. If he wasn’t good at something, he usually just gave up. If people didn’t like him, the rejection crept up on him even weeks later. Mac failed at so many things and so many people thought he was an asshole, yet he never seemed to notice. Idiot.

Dennis couldn’t imagine trying to do this without him. Living alone would be horrifying. He’d never truly been on his own before and Mac was always willing to be there for him. Dennis figured he could open a bar by himself, too. Hire other people. More competent people. Mac would be terrible at running this bar. But where would that leave Mac? There was nothing he wanted less than to let him and Mac drift away from each other. Dennis hated how much he needed Mac. No one besides his own family made him as angry.

He remembered high school and college and all the stupid fights they had simply because Mac was too repressed to accept anything Dennis offered to him. Dennis didn’t need that anymore. It was fine. He would eventually find some nice girl with big tits and get married and then he wouldn’t need Mac around. For now, though, he needed him. They needed each other. Mac definitely needed him just as much. For the apartment, for the bar. Dennis needed Mac. He had things to offer. Dennis didn’t know exactly what it was that Mac had to offer, but there had to be a reason he needed him around. 

The stupid thing about going after Mac was that Dennis didn’t know what direction he went. How was he supposed to follow the idiot if he might end up going the opposite way? This was stupid. “Mac!” he called out. No answer. Of course not. Dennis figured if he was going to wander South Philly like an asshole, he might as well drive.

He didn’t have any luck circling the streets and found himself in front of the bar. The sign wasn’t up yet, but it had been ordered. Paddy’s Irish Pub was a stupid name in Dennis’s opinion, but Mac insisted on an Irish theme. Dennis could have said no, could have fought and screamed and called it something normal, but something in Mac’s eyes took the fight out of him that day. 

He was still mad about having to leave the house and the stupid fight they just had, so he slammed the door to the Range Rover and stomped over to the door of the bar. The door was already unlocked. Either someone picked it, or he had found Mac after all.

Thankfully, they hadn’t had a break in before even opening the bar, but seeing Mac sitting at the bar with a beer that he definitely got somewhere else since their inventory wasn’t in yet pricked up something in him he didn’t know how to describe. He could have, if he tried; he was a master of words. He’d been to college, but he didn’t need a degree to prove his worth. He was so much better than the rest of the teeming masses. Mac was lucky he allowed him in his presence. Mac was the lucky one. 

“Did you really buy beer and then come here?” Dennis sat next to Mac. “You can drink at home, you know.”

Mac frowned. “Yeah, it’s real welcoming there.” He took a swig of his beer and moved to set it down, but Dennis grabbed it and took a drink of it himself. Mac gave him a look.

“What? It’s not like we have any drinks in stock yet.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?” Mac said.

Dennis shrugged and took another drink. “So are you.”

“Can you not do that for one fucking second?” Mac was showing a lot more restraint than he usually did. Maybe he wasn’t as mad as he was pretending to be. “This is supposed to be fun, dude. You’re my best friend and we’re living together and opening this bar together and it’s supposed to be totally awesome and badass, but instead you’re being a dick about every little thing.”

Dennis sighed. He drained the rest of the beer. “Why do you have to be so sensitive about everything?”

“I am not sensitive!” Mac yelled, sounding pretty sensitive about it in Dennis’s opinion. “You always have to act like you’re the boss and you’re not! This is a team; we’re partners.”

Dennis rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend like you don’t boss me around all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I think you need it sometimes.” Mac reached over the bar and pulled up an 18 pack of beer, handing another bottle to Dennis. Apparently, he had made plans to get wasted. Dennis wasn’t going to argue that one. Drinking was their solution to everything. And sometimes the problem. Which was generally solved by more drinking.

After opening the bottle and taking a swig, he frowned at Mac. “Why do you think I need you bossing me around?”

Mac laughed, almost spitting out a mouthful of beer. “Dude, you think you’re, like, the greatest person in the world and that everyone else should cower before you or whatever you go on about when you talk.” Dennis opened his mouth to refute Mac’s words, but Mac cut him off and kept talking. “Don’t get me wrong, you are pretty much the greatest person I know, but I think you need someone to tell you what to do. Like the president and checks and balances and shit.”

Dennis raised an eyebrow. “You know about checks and balances?”

Mac hit his shoulder. “I paid some attention in school. I’m just shit at tests and some of those teachers just said shit I didn’t care about, so I didn’t pay attention at all.” He huffed. “That’s _not_ the point, Den.” He shifted in the barstool, scooting closer. There were times when Dennis liked that Mac always moved closer to him. He wasn’t sure that Mac was even aware that he did it, but it felt nice. Like he was the Sun and Mac was a planet, drawn by his gravity.

“The point is,” Mac continued, “that while you’re busy making sure everyone else does what they’re supposed to do, I’ll make sure you know what you’re supposed to do so you don’t have to worry.”

Dennis looked at the box that had the beer. Subtracting the one Dennis was holding meant Mac was about four beers deep and he’d been drinking back at the apartment. Mac was definitely drunk. He wouldn’t be making any goddamn sense to anyone else, but it didn’t matter. Dennis knew what Mac was trying to say. No matter what, Mac would be there for him. To catch him if he fell. Even if this whole bar situation turned out to be a massive failure, Mac would still be there beside him. It was stupid, but Dennis was comforted by that. Mac made him feel safe. That’s what Dennis needed; that’s what Mac had to offer.

“Thanks, buddy,” Dennis said before gulping down half his bottle.

Mac placed a hand on Dennis’s shoulder. “I got your back, Den,” he said with a gentle look in his eyes. Mac rarely looked that way at anyone else. Sometimes he’d make that look if Charlie had done something particularly nice for him, or if Mac thought he was in love with some girl he’d been on more than two dates with even though Dennis knew it would never last, but most of the time it was these quiet moments with Dennis. It was awful to be looked at like that.

“I _am_ better than everyone else, you know,” Dennis argued, a little too late, and even though Mac had already told him he thought so.

“I know,” Mac agreed again. “You really are the greatest. I really—” He went quiet, stopping himself and pulled back. “I’m really glad you’re my best friend,” he recovered.

“Yeah, me too,” Dennis said, knowing he was also responding to Mac’s unspoken statement. They didn’t need those words, anyway. Feelings were for people who couldn’t use reason and logic to get by. The rest of the world was so goddamn emotional. 

Mac’s eyes widened. “We gotta get back home before Charlie starts doing weird shit, like make a sandwich on the radiator.”

Dennis pulled a face. “He does that?” he asked, wishing he was a little more surprised. 

“You have no idea,” Mac said.

Dennis sighed, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing Mac was right. Maybe it was the beer, but Dennis felt warm thinking of home. He’d never felt at home in the mansion where he grew up, but here in South Philly in a little shithole apartment with Mac, he let himself believe he belonged somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, it did take me about 4 month to post this, but sometimes you get excited because you're like "hell yeah, i've written a solid chunk of all of my chapters" and then you realize you wrote literally none of chapter three and then you keep opening your word document and write between 5 and 20 words every week and then finally beat yourself over the head to get it finished. Anyway, here you go kids. At least I didn't promise a consistent update schedule, so am I really letting you down? (ignore my original not that said i'd update consistently bc i'm a functioning adult)  
Chapter title is King of Anything by Sara Bareilles

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from Maps by Maroon 5  
I have this planned out and half of it is written, but I don't have a set update schedule. I'll let my heart decide when I update. (but it will be updated in a timely manner because I'm a functioning adult.)  
You can find me on tumblr [here](http://movetothesuburbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
